Konoha Monster High!
by Shadows of the Fan
Summary: BOO!Watch out this is no ordinary Highschool in the city of Konoha!This highschool is full of MONSTERS!You'll have laughs youll cry mybe and you may not like my cliffhangers! D: saku/sasu naru/hina /shika/tem ino/sai neji/ten  Join Sakura and her friends!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey everyone! This is my new story Konoha Monster High! *throws confetti everywhere* X3

Shikamaru: *Snore*

Me: *throws a Sasuke plushie at him* WAKE UP YOU BAKA! I DIDN'T PICK YOU AS MY HELPER JUST FOR YOU TO SIT HERE AND SLEEP THE WHOLE TIME!

Shikamaru: CHEESE! Huh, oh its just you troublesome woman…

Me: *twitches eye* WHAT DID YOU SAY? *anime vein pops out and fire bust out of my eyes*

Shikamaru: Err..! She doesn't own Naruto or any Marvel or Twilight characters! Please enjoy! *runs for the hills*

Me:*runs after him with a Pein plushie* ONE DAY I SHALL OWN YOU SHIKAMARU NARA &WHEN THAT DAY COMES!... OH JUST YOU WATCH! MUUWWHAHAHAH-*chokes on fly*

* * *

><p><em>Beep Beep<em>

"Ugh…"

_Beep Beep_

_**Shut that thing up can't you see I'm trying to sleep in here?**_

_Be- Boom!_

I lowered my sizzling finger back down to my bed to push me up. I rubbed my eyes and turned my head a full 360 degrees hoping to get a satisfying-_crack_! Bingo. To lazy to walk, I float out of bed, stripped off my PJ's and went straight into the shower. I used my mom's homemade Rotten Frog Legs body wash. Boy did I smell G O O D! I step out the shower with my waist length, wet pink hair clinging to my skin. As I took a step forward to grab a towel, I slip and fall flat on my butt.

* * *

><p><strong>*Snapshot*<strong>

**Name:**_ Sakura Haruno_

**Species:**_ Full-blood Witch (A/N: A female wizard ;P)_

**Type:**_ Theurgist & Necromancer (controls Life and Death Magic)_

**Age:**_16_

**Funfacts:**_ Short. Tempered._

* * *

><p>I quickly stand up, cursing all the way, and snap my fingers. In a flash I was dressed from head to toe in my wizard attire. (AN: All her clothes are black and hot pink :/)

Hat. _'check'_

Robe _'check'_

Boots. _'check'_

Fingerless gloves. _'check'_

Hair braided in a low ponytail. _'check!'_

I pick up my IPhone4 and checked the time.

' _6 a.m. Good.'_

I run down the stairs and ran smack into my dad.

* * *

><p><strong>*Snapshot*<strong>

**Name: ** _Merle Haruno_

**Species:** _Full-blood wizard_

**Type:** _All_

**Age**_**:**__ 1,064_

**(..Humans)W.H.L.L.T.H.: ** _32_

**Funfacts:** Loves to pull pranks and joke around.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kiddo, a little excited for school I see." He chuckled, earning a hit on the head with a frying pan from mom.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Snapshot*<strong>

**Name:** _Linda Haruno_

**Species:** _Full-blood witch_

**Type:** _Conjurer, Thaumaturge, and Diviner_

**Age:** _1,057_

**W.S.L.L.T.H.:** _28_

**Funfacts:** _Super sensitive, and short tempered._

* * *

><p>"Merle, our little blossom is going to some 'Monster High' for 4 WHOLE years! Why would she be excited about it?"<p>

I quickly walked around the two and gobbled down my breakfast, by then they had already finished putting my stuff in the trunk.

(A/N: I'm skipping to about ¾ way through the car ride cus I'm lazy. Shikamaru: Hn and you talk about me?)

"Blossom honey?" mom said sheepishly turning around to face me. She handed me a keychain with a broom on it, automatically my face lit up.

**I can NOT believe she's finally giving us one! CHA!**

"I'm giving you your very own broomstick, ya know… for flying during your free time without using chakra…" she sniffed and placed it safely in my hands. I hugged her tight and thanked her as soon as we got out the car.

"Be safe, my little Blossom!" sobbed my over dramatic mother. I watched in awe as the tears on her face automatically turned in to ice crystals as soon as they left her eyes. She kissed both of my cheeks as my dad put the last of my bags in the Lobby.

"Later Kiddo…" He sighed as he kissed my forehead and flashed both himself and mom out of there before she could break down.

' I hope she knows that I'll be visiting for Thanksgiving.'

I sighed, levitating my bags, I headed for the Office.

* * *

><p><strong>NO P.O.V<strong>

As soon as sakura opened the door- 'BAM' a giant desk _barley_ missed her head.

"UUUUUZZZZZZZUUUUUMMMAAKKIIII!" a giant Ogre (About as tall from floor to ceiling. A/N: It was a HUGE building separated from the rest.) with blonde hair flowing in all directions, bellowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>_**:**__ Principal Tsunade_

**Species:** _Full-blood Giant Ogre_

**Age:** _1,106_

**W.S.L.L.T.H( in human form):** _25_

**Funfacts:** _When angered she turns into her monster form, has super strength_.

* * *

><p>Sakura almost peed her robe when the Ogre turned to look at her. Sakura closed her eyes shut since she was paralyzed with fear. Once the growling stopped, she slowly opened one eye to see a tall woman, with big breast, blonde hair in two low ponytails, a grayish-green diamond on her forehead, along with honey colored eyes.<p>

"W-Who are you?" Sakura shuddered.

"Hee-hee I'm Principal Tsunade, sorry if I gave you a scare, its just the school clown acting up again…" Tsunade smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. "Um.. anyway you must be the new student, the only Witch here! Here is you dorm key along with your schedule; you have 3 other roommates waiting for you. Welcome and Good Luck, Sakura Haruno!" Sakura bowed quickly and dashed off to find room 201.

"199…200…201, ah-ha here it is!" Sakura opened the room door and put her bags down, as soon as she picked up her head she was ambushed with 'Hellos' and questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> _Ino Yamanaka_

**Species:** _Full-blood Mermaid_

**Age:** _16_

**Funfacts:** _When she's dry/out of water she has legs like any other human; when she's wet or just doesn't want to wear legs her tail appears. Note: When angry nothing good happens. Her voice will make and human(mostly males) do her biding._

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> _Hinata Hyuga_

**Species:** _Full-blood Ghost_

**Age:**_16_

**Funfacts:** _When her emotions get the best of her she turns transparent and tends to slip through floors and walls. When she uses her powers, well lets just say she has Danny Phantom's powers okay?_

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> _Tenten_

**Species:** _Half human/ Half spider(half-blood)_

**Age:**_16_

**Funfacts:** _Well…. You guys watched Spiderman right? XD_

* * *

><p>*30 min later*<p>

* * *

><p>"Haha I'm SO glad you became our roomies Sakura!" Ino squealed, pulling her into a hug.<p>

"Hey Ino! Why don't we introduce her to the guys since today's Saturday, we can all go do something together!" Tenten jumped up.

"That's a great idea Tenten! And they should all be next door too!" Ino said while getting up "Oh Sakura, you should… er…. Know something-" before she could continue, a knock was heard at the door and soon burst in a petite dirty blonde, with her hair in 4 short ponytails, teal eyes, pointed ears, and a body any girl would kill for.(A/N: well.. not Ino Tee-hee :3)

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> _Temari_

**Species:** _Half-blood Nature Elf_

**Age:** _18_

**Funfacts:** _Controls all plant life and little parts of the seasons. Has major healing powers. Can talk to animals._

* * *

><p>"T-Temari y-your just in time…" Hinata whispered poking her 2 index fingers together.<p>

"Oh yeah! Sakura this is Temari, she older than us but still a good friend." Tenten informed.

"Can I PLEASE finish?" Ino barked. Everyone muffled their apologies quietly.

"Anyways like I was saying Sakura, the guys in the room next to us are our secret crushes. I like Sai, Tenten likes Neji, Hinata's cousin, Hinata likes Naruto, Temari likes Shikamaru & no one seems to have the hots for Sasuke anymore." Ino chatted locking the dorm door and reaching out to knock on the one next to it. A milli-second before her fist could touch the door it opened, making a startled Ino hit a cute guy, with long, dark brown hair, and ghostly white eyes like Hinata's, right in the face.

"I hate being a Physic…" the guy said while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "As I predicted, the girls are here guys…" he said while stepping aside reveling 4 other cute boys playing video games and drinking eyeball punch. One of Sakura's favorite drinks.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> _Neji Hyuga_

**Species:** _Physic Elf_

**Age:** _17_

**Funfacts:** _Controls matter with is mind, predicts the future, and can read other people's minds__._

* * *

><p>Ino walked right on in and started introducing everyone to a nervous Sakura.<p>

"Okay Forehead, Hee-hees that has a ring to it! Anyways, this is Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and the one at the door is Neji." Ino informed while pointing to each of the boys, who got up to take a better look at Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> _Naruto Uzumaki_

**Species:** _Full-blood_ _Fox Demon_

**Age:** _17_

**Funfacts:** _Has the same powers as the Kyuubi in the show except he has control over himself, and also has the powers of Jake from Adventure Time. LOVES Ramen._

* * *

><p>"Oi! Nice to finally meet you Sakura-Chan!" Naruto gave her a thumb's up.<p>

'_Hm the two longest spiky hair chunks actually look like cat ears and not even to mention the whiskers on his face….'_ Sakura thought gawking at him.

"Well duh, he _did _just tell you he was a Fox Demon, did he not?" Neji said as he turned his head up and stuck out his nose, earning a punch in the head from Tenten.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> _Sai_

**Species:** _Full-blood Morpher_

**Age:** _17_

**Funfacts:** _Can morph into just about anything. He likes to Draw/Paint._

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> _Shikamaru Nara_

**Species:** _Full-blood Shadow Demon_

**Age:** _17_

**Funfacts:** _In his true form he's basically a shadow with exotic, limitless powers (yet to come to him) when he sleeps he turns into his true form. Controls the shadows and he can seep into any shadow he pleases. Controls electricity._

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> _Sasuke Uchiha_

**Species:** _Full-blood Vampire_

**Age:** _17_

**Funfacts:** _He actually sleeps in a casket. Has the same powers of Edward from Twilight.(A/N: Well he doesn't glitter in the sun but he can still go out in it without burning up &stuff!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Sasuke's H O T! I wonder why no one in our group has the 'hots' for him anymore? <strong>Inner Sakura sighed as she melted into a puddle with hearts in her eyes.

'_Oh, grow up would you?'_ Sakura replied to her Inner.

"So we were wondering if you guys wanted to go to the beach with us this afternoon." Temari asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Well, what time is it now?" Shikamaru yawned, his appearance getting darker and fuzzier. Neji cocked his head to the side.

"10:46:31 a.m." Neji said proudly, this time Tenten pounced on him and started to beat him into a pulp and wrapped him up in a web cocoon just for showing off again.

"Okay so we'll meet you guys in the Lobby around 5 o' clock then? Good, well the girls and I have to go find Sakura something to wear. Tootles!" Ino ended the last few words with a hint of 'Mermaid Magic' making all the boys melt into puddles as the girls ran out of the door.

'_This school might actually be fun!'_ Sakura giggled in her head, as Ino dragged her a few blocks to a Mall.

'_Yup, fun indeed….'_

* * *

><p>Me: O. M. G...<p>

Shikamaru: What, would just notice how cool of a monster I am? and why in God's name did you make Temari like me? ;~;

Me: You forgot to say 'She doesn't own Adevture Time!' and because i ran out of girls.. unless you wanted to date Kiba in the end?

Shikamaru: Hn.. I rather date you... not saying that Temari's bad/ugly or anything its just she's so trouble some when she beats me with her GIANT FAN! *shivers*

Me: *gets hearts in eyes anime style* SHIKA-KUN? Heeheeeheeeee *blushes madly*

Shikamaru: Shit what did i just say? So. Fucking. Troublesome.

Me:*Hides behind him* Shhhiikaaa-kun! peoples in suits are coming to sue me because you didnt tell them that I don't own Adventure Time! D; Don't sue me! I'm poor! Go sue Masashi Kishimoto! (jk jk!) then sell Naruto to me! I would gladly give up my money then :D

Shikamaru:*blushes slightly* Sigh... please R&R...


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yay! Chapter 2! *throws even more confetti* I want to thank VongolaBoss and Sutefanii Uchiha for their Reviews!

Shikamaru: Hn….. this chapter is SO embarrassing!

Me: AND Romantic.. well I tried to make it that way….. u.u

Shikamaru: What a Drag…

Me:*Puppy dog eyes* Come on Shika-kun say it for me please?

Shikamaru: *looks away* Why would I do such a troublesome thing for?

Me: Because if I say it, it will break my heart! *anime tears*

Shikamaru: *sweat drop* She doesn't own Naru-

Me: NOOOOOOOOO! *melts into a puddle*

Shikamaru: o.- -cough- She doesn't own Naruto or any songs in this chapter and links will be at the bottom if you want or never heard the songs.

NOTE: I'm starting to have a writers block so i used songs to fill in ;~; dont hate me!

* * *

><p><span>Sakura's P.O.V.<span>

"Jeez we have less than an hour to get back to school and get ready!" Ino overreacted. "Do you think you could flash us there Sakura?"

"Well yeah I guess, but I'm not good at flashing at all, so we might end up on Jupiter like the last time I tried…." I sighed as the rest of the girls sweat dropped. Suddenly I hear a jingle sound coming from my pocket. My face lit up. "That's it! I can't believe I forgot about it!" I say as I pull out my Keychain and unhook the broom and put it on the ground. We all watched as the broom grew and started to float in front of me. We all hopped on quickly.

"O.M.G. Sakura! It has a radio with AWESOME stereo!" Ino squealed reaching to turn it on. I quickly zapped he hand.

"Ino! We'll use it later, but right now I need to concentrate! It's.. um….. my first time driving one of these so I need to focus or we'll all be as good as dead!" and with that I took off into the air.

*5 min later*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all screamed as we flew in circles heading straight for a dorm window.

'CRASH'

We all tumbled to the floor of a random dorm room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" the girls screamed together. I rolled over to see what they were screaming at and I do believe my Inner self fell over dead. There before my very eyes was two teachers making out. The male had silver spiky hair that seemed to cover his left eye, and , … O.M.G. his shirt was off! The female teacher had black-ish purple-ish hair in a spikey ponytail her shirt was off as well and it looks as if they were getting started on each other's pants. We quickly got up and scrambled straight for the door and ran all the way back to my dorm room.

* * *

><p>* 30 min later w the boys No P.O.V.*

* * *

><p>Naruto paced around the lobby impatiently. "Ugh where are they?" he shouted.<p>

"Shut up and sit down you dobe." Sasuke said closing his eyes.

"Why you Te-"

"Last one to the beach is a stinky Centaur ass!" Temari yelled hopping on the end of Sakura's broom before the girls zoomed away.

"Hey Dobe hurry up and transform, I'm not about to be no damn Centaur's Ass!" Sasuke ordered. With that, Naruto's eyes turned red and narrowed into slits. He began to grow 40 stories high(he can grow WAY bigger than that ;3) he got on all fours and soon he was a deep Red/Orange colored fox with 9 tails.

"Okay guys, hop on!" He growled and ran after the girls.

"OOOOOOOO this is my SONG!" Ino screamed as she turned up the volume as all the girls sang along.(Note: They sing ._. But imagine that they sound AWESOME cause I said so :3 and if you skip the lyrics pay attention because in some areas it tunes out from them onto other places of the story)

**Ino:** _Made a wrong turn, once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire,_

**Temari:** _Bad decisions, that's alright_.

**Sakura:** _Welcome to my silly life._

**All:** _Mistreated, Misplaced, Misunderstood!_

**Tenten:** _Miss "No way it's all good", it didn't slow me down_

**Hinata:** Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated. Look I'm still around….

**All:** Pretty, Pretty, Please! Don't you ever ever feel! Like you're less than, less than perfect.

Pretty, Pretty, Please . If you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me…..

* * *

><p>By now the boys were side by side with them, wide eyed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura &amp; Ino) Hinata:<strong> You're so mean(You're so mean) When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you were wrong . Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head(In the head).

Make them like you instead

**Tenten:** So complicated, look how happy you'll make it! Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game

**Temari**: It's enough! I've done all I can think of, chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.

**All:** Oh, pretty pretty please! Don't you ever ever feel! Like you're less than, less than perfect

Pretty pretty please, If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me…

**Tenten:** The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear

**Temari:** The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

**Ino: **So cool in line, and we try try try,

**Sakura:** But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time

* * *

><p>No one paid any attention to the honking of horns or the cars Naruto was crushing with his giant paws.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata:<strong> Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

* * *

><p>'BOOM' There goes a building…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ino<strong>: They don't like my jeans,

* * *

><p>'Cluck Cluck' There goes Clucky the Chicken…..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura:<strong> they don't get my hair

**Hinata:** Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time

**Temari:** Why do we do that?

**Tenten:** Why do I do that?

**Ino:** Why do I do that?

**(To the end) All:** Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please!

Pretty pretty please, Don't you ever ever feel

Don't you ever ever feel ,Like you're less than, less than perfect

Pretty pretty please, If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me Yeaaahhh...!

You are perfect, you're perfect!

Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing

You are perfect to me.

* * *

><p>As the girls finished their song, they almost fell off the broom, due to the clapping, wolf calls, and loud barking they were getting from the boys. They all blushed deeply, for Hinata it was no sweat, soon they all made it too the beach. Because they were Monsters they had to go to the half designed just for them. They unpacked their stuff at an empty Bon-Fire site.<p>

"Hey girls why don't we bring Sakura to my house?" Ino squealed not even waiting for an answer, she jumped in the water. When she came back up she was the most beautiful thing any of them have ever laid eyes on. Uncomfortable with the gawking of her friends she quickly splashed the 4 girls with her tail, in a bright flash they all had tails and gills. "Okay now come on the spells good for…. About and hour and a half so we don't have much time!" She turned to the boys. She used her "Mermaid Magic" to change up her voice a little. "Oh boys, can you help them get to the water since they can't walk?" The four girls shot Ino death glares as Sasuke picked up Sakura, Sai picked up Temari, Naruto picked up Hinata, and Neji picked up Tenten.(Shika:*snore* Me: *puts up a help wanted Ad* -_-) With a splash the girls swam off to Ino's kingdom.

* * *

><p>*An Hour and 5min later X3*<p>

* * *

><p>After a crab pinched Shikamaru's ass, making him jump 20 feet in the air in agony, all the guys gathered together at the now lit Bon-Fire.<p>

"So um… guys…. Just to be sure… Sasuke likes Sakura, Sai likes Ino, I like Tenten, Naruto likes Hinata, and Shika likes Temari?" Neji whispered with a soft blush on his cheeks. All the other boys gave him death glares for reading their minds, but nodded anyway. "Well then I think we should make our move tonight guys! We waited long enough!"

Little did they know, the girls were listening to their whole conversation. Temari jumped out from her hiding spot to hug Shikamaru, but stopped dead in her tracks from what she heard next.

"No way guys, this doesn't feel right! Dating our best friends? I couldn't even begin to imagine how much trouble that would lead to! The last thing the Human and Monster world want is 5 new species for humans to fear! Come on you know how these crazy romance FanFics end! Besides, I couldn't see how Temari would ever love someone like me…" Shikamaru snapped.

Shikamaru turned around to head to the bathroom when he saw her. There trembling before him, was Temari who looked like she could flood the whole city with tears and snot alone.

"S-S-Shikamaru?" Temari burst out crying and ran as fast as her legs could carry her away from the heart breaking scene.

* * *

><p><span>*10 min later w Temari No.P.O.V.*

* * *

><p>Temari sat there, perched on a rock where the waves were sure to come rolling in.<p>

'_Rolling'_ Temari thought, lifting her head from her knees. Then deep turquoise met shadowy gray, she turned away quickly, tears threatening to overflow.

"Look Temari….I Say what I mean, but sometimes I don't mean what I say….." Shikamaru started.

* * *

><p><span>Shikamaru's P.O.V.<span>

* * *

><p>I was just about to explain what I said at the Bon-Fire when all of a sudden, I hear thumping.(Me: OH YESH ANOTHER SONG! l*v*- my Rock-Lee pose ^-^) She was tapping her feet to a steady beat, as she slowly got off the rock. (Okay pretend Temari has Adele's beautiful voice and she sing the song just how she did. If you never heard the song I'll put the link down below! Come on work with me here I'm starting to get writers block all over again don't hate me! ;~;)

**Temari: **_There's a fire starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark._

_Finally I can see you crystal clear. Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare._

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you, Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

* * *

><p>She turned to face me, a person who had guilt written all over their face. Her expression seemed to soften.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Temari: <strong>_There's a fire starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark._

* * *

><p>She clenched her one piece swimsuit, were her heart was. Suddenly two giant figures started to form from the ocean water, they looked almost like me and Temari. I squinted. It WAS me and Temari! (Okay, they are Temari's emotions and Dream come to life with her Elf Magic! \^-^ Shika: your making a lot of side notes… Me: Oh and they are also Temari's back up cus I ran out of ideas -)

* * *

><p><strong>Temari: <strong>_The scars of your love remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all._

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling,_

* * *

><p>The two figures started to dance (ya know the couples dance like the bride and groom stuff at weddings?) as Temari grabbed my hand and we started to dance as well.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Temari: <strong>_We could have had it all.._

_Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

* * *

><p>We danced in circles hand in hand, heart to heart. For the first time in my life, I didn't feel like sleeping.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Temari:<strong> _Baby, I have no story to be told, But I've heard one of you, And I'm gonna make your head burn._

_Think of me in the depths of your despair, Making a home down there, As mine sure won't be shared_

_The scars of your love remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all._

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_But you played it with a beating_

_Throw your soul through every open door_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for_

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_

_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) We could have had it all_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) We could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) It all, it all, it all_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep_)

* * *

><p>'<em>I can't hold it back anymore! I have to do it!'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Temari:<strong> _ Could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

* * *

><p>I pulled her close to me, so close, our lips brushed against one another's as she finished her song. (in a whisper)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Temari:<strong> _But you played it_

_You played it_

_You played it_

_You played it to the beat._

* * *

><p>At that last note, our lips crashed together. When she broke the kiss, I pouted a little, but didn't complain.<p>

"Shikamaru-"

"Hey! Shikamaru is a funny name! Hey! Ho! Shika-Shika-maru, I love you! Ho-Ho Shika-Shika-maru-"

"Shut up you idiot! Can't you see they're having a moment? Anyways Temari-sama, can you release us now?"

"Oh yes, of course! And thank you!" Temari giggled with a deep blush, I didn't notice before on her face. She raised her hand and lowered it again, and the giant water figures returned to the ocean.

"Shikamaru, what you said at the Bon-Fire …it…it broke my heart!" Temari bit her lip and shifted her feet. I lifted her chin and place her lips on mine. We stood there, kissing each other passionately and one would have thought we were in a movies of some sort, I decided to kick it up a notch. I licked her bottom lip, gladly, she let me in. Our tongues battled for dominance. She eventually gave in. I shifted my hands to firmly wrap around her waist and pull her in. In response she wrapped her arms around my next and pulled me closer deepening the kiss even more. When we finally broke apart we were both breathing heavy and fast. She smiled and hugged me.

"Shikamaru?..."

"Hmmm?..."

"I love you…."

"I love you too Tem-"

"SHIKAMARU!"

* * *

><p>Me: : *falls over anime style*<p>

Shikamaru: *does the same* I can NOT believe you made me do that!

Me: What? i need reviews plus i thought you might want practice for... oh i dont know other times? *evil grin*

Shikamaru:*Falls over again*

Me: okay so now i offically have a writers black will shika-kins is knocked out please R&R tell me what you think...should i contine using songs in my stories or should i drop the romance or should I stop leaving cliffhangers or should i stop asking question? o.e okay any ways *dresses Shika-kun in a sexy bunny out fit and puts him in a bag*

* * *

><p>here are the songs I used in the bag... opps i mean story . eh im lazy so i wont backspace anyways see ya in chapter 3! o_~*<p>

.com/watch?v=ocDlOD1Hw9k P!nk- Fucking Perfect (I cut out the F word in the Lyrics sorry!) (All girls song)

.com/watch?v=rYEDA3JcQqw&ob=av2e Adele- Rolling in the deep (Temari's song)


	3. Monster Within

Shikamaru: Jannel-chan couldn't be here since she's up and about trying to get a few last minute things done before school starts next Monday. She won't have a bunch of time for her stories anymore so she'll probably update at least 1 time per week. She is continuing her stories so please to back out on her she just needs time that's all *reads script* Anyway since she's not here today my assistant will be Ino, since she's not really in this chapter.

Ino: That was some long ass intro you gave there! You know how long I've been waiting to be called up to the spot light? 3 MINUTES! Ugh cunt-bags these days….

Shikamaru: You troublesome dick-hogger! Jannel-Chan gave me a script to read, so don't blame me blame her!

Ino: Oh you wanna come say that to my face cunt-bag?

Shikamaru: GLADY!

*A giant cloud of dust forms as they fight* *Choji and Kiba walk in*

Both: Yay we finally come in!

Kiba: Well as you can see Nel-Chan doesn't own Naruto.

Choji: Enjoy! ;3

**OOPS I've made a mistake! but I corrected it so the next chapter will make sense now ;3**

* * *

><p>(Note: It's currently a little after 9:30 p.m)<p>

* * *

><p>"What?" I screamed and let go of a startled Temari. I quickly turned in the direction Ino and Hinata came from and took off, with the girls close behind.<p>

_Splash_

"What was that?" I didn't bother to look back.

"I-Ino went b-back to her k-kingdom to spend the rest of the weekend with her parents." Hinata replied in a semi-loud voice.

'_I can't believe he lost control again!'_

"Hinata explain everything that happened NOW..." I didn't want to make the poor girl cry, but I needed some answers to build up my strategy.

"Um, well, after you went after Temari, the rest of us went to walk around the beach a little before went back to campus. Then we saw this little human boy with his mother and he tripped and cut his knee. We were at least 30 feet away from them, but you know the Vamps. Of the Uchiha Clan, their sense of smell of smell is as good as a hound dog's when it comes to human blood. And that's when everything went downhill. Sakura moved in front of the humans to protect them, but Sasuke was already transformed and buck wild. He knocked Sakura out cold and started feeding on the two humans. Right now N-Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Tenten are trying to hold him back from eating anymore humans….."

"Wow Hinata, I've never heard you talk that much before…" Temari whispered.

A few minutes later we all came up to the scene. Tenten was trying (and failing) to hold back a huge black figure. Neji and Sai were holding on to her arms, helping her hold him back with her webs. Naruto was using his stretchy powers to wrap him arms around the out of control Sasuke. Anyone could see that he was starting to lose his grip. Temari was now using vines to try and hold Sasuke in place. Man was it hard to think with all Sasuke's screeching and growling! Hinata floated over to a bleeding, non moving Sakura and placed her at a now empty bon fire pit. The beach was pretty disserted now that majority of the humans have fled, some where still speed-packing their things to make a run for it. I looked toward Sasuke, he was large, with black skin, long claw- like nails that were as hard as granite, his already spiky hair grew spikier and longer, his ears were as pointed as Temari's. Yes, he had fangs when he wasn't transformed, but they weren't really visible unless he opened his mouth (which he rarely does), but now his fangs were longer than ever, and his whole lower face, body, and hands were covered in blood. And his eyes were a glowing blood red.

"What the hell Shikamaru! Stop standing there and find some way to make Sasuke a shadow!" Naruto screamed. For once he was right.

"Hinata! Light the fire pit quick!" I yell, she gave me a tight nod and rubbed her hands together until a fire appeared in her hands. She quickly placed the flame in the pit and it soon eroded into a huge flame. As soon as his shadow appeared I slid right into it, gaining complete control over Sasuke's body. Pretty soon I got his body to calm down and return to its regular form. Everyone then dropped what they were doing.

* * *

><p>(10min later No P.O.V.)<p>

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened teme…." Naruto finished up.<p>

Sasuke looked down to a still unconscious Sakura he was carrying in his arms, him and everyone but Ino were walking back towards campus. Shikamaru and Temari, hand in hand. Neji in between Naruto and Hinata. Tenten on the other side of Hinata, and Sai on the other side of Sasuke.

'_And to think that we were finally getting to know each other…' _Sasuke thought.

* * *

><p>(WEEEEEEEEE FLASHBACK! Sasuke's P.O.V.)<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I like swimming, reading spell books, floating in mid air, Rotten Frog Leg body wash, and Eyeball Punch!" Sakura chatted. I felt a slight fluttery feeling when I looked at her tender, sweet face, her smooth pale skin, her bright green orbs-<em>

'_Snap out of it Sasuke! You cant fall for her! She's just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.'_

_Then she took my hand._

"_Sasuke? Aren't you ganna tell me a little about yourself? I mean you don't ha-"_

"_Waaaaaahhhh"_

_Sniff Sniff_

'_Ohhh what's that wonderful smell?'_

"_There there, its only a little cut."_

_Sniff Sniff_

'_One bite that's all I need…' _

_I could feel myself moving no matter how I refused._

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Just one bite…." I moaned. This wasn't going to turn out well at all._

"_Sasuke stop I won't let you hurt these people! Ahh! Ooof!"_

"_Ino, Hinata, go get Shikamaru and Temari! Naruto, Neji, and Sai we have to hold back Sasuke!" Tenten shouted over the screams the humans were making at my now transformed site._

_And that's when my true self took control…._

* * *

><p><em>(Awwww End Of Flashback!) No P.O.V. 3 days later, Tuesday.<em>

* * *

><p>Snoring. Gossiping. Nail filing. Sighing. And Daydreaming. That was the typical 6th period class of Kakashi's Math class. He always arrived at least half an hour after the period has started, which leaved very little time for the silver haired man to get a full lesson in, so he just kicks his feet up on the desk and reads his Icha Icha for the rest of the period. Naruto was busy rivaling with Choji and Kiba about which one of them tasted the most different flavors of Ramen. Shikamaru and Neji were curled up in a corner of the room….. well, being Shikamaru and Neji. Sai was studying and drawing, the forever talking girls, that weren't to far away from a sleeping Shikamaru. Sasuke on the other hand, was stairingat the desk, deep in thought.<p>

'_What if I had killed her, like those people that night. Or what if she never awoke from her short coma? But what if she did wake up today, and hated me for life, never to be friends with me again!'_

_**Wait, you're the emotionless, heartless, Sasuke Uchiha, why do you suddenly care for a helpless, little pink headed girl?**_

'_Emotionless or not I still like her pink hair, its different, like her laugh. Hn, I actually like it when she laughs, it makes her emerald orbs seem to glow for no apparent reason. And the way her pretty pale face seemed to have its own natural blush.'_

_**Sasuke snap out of it! Your falling for some girl you barley know!**_

Sasuke snorted at the comment that his inner stated, knowing that he was right. He jumped ever so slightly when a hand slammed down on his desk.

"Oi Teme! Come on already!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn why would I want to go anywhere with you Dobe?"

A smirk played on Naruto's lips.

"Because Shizune made an announcement that Grandma Tsunade wants to see all of us.

'_Was I really that deep into my thoughts?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Oi! Teme Uchiha! Stop spacing out and come on already!" Naruto called back to him. With a snort and some giggles from some Fan Girls, Sasuke got up and joined his best friends at the door and they started their walk down the hall.

* * *

><p>Ino: * rubs arm cast* Um, so I talked to Nel-Chan, *points to a big box in the corner of the room with peep holes in it* and she's sorry that this chapter is so short and that she kinda has a writers block…..<p>

Shikamaru: *Smirks at victory* Well there's nothing left to say but R&R and-

Ino: Hope Sasuke doesn't blow his chances again :3

Sasuke: That's it I'm tired of people making me look bad in these crazy fanfics! *does hand signs* Fire Style: Fireball Justu! (A/N: I LOVE it when he says that in the Dub ^.^ P.S: Still mad… Stupid High School!)

Shika & Ino: HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HO!T HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!


	4. The Treat

**Me: Iiiiimmmm bbbaaaaaccckkkk.**

**Shikamaru: That was a good nap...**

**Me: _' T,T well anyway I've made yet ANOTHER story yeah I'm so crazy -_- I'll post it later thought it will be Called "Withered Flower" and is a SaukexOC which means I've made my own character to lluuurrrvvvv Sasuke :P anywho... what's up? its been a while huh?**

**Shikamaru: Yeah... too much Trix... anyways she doesn't own Naruto cause if she did, me and Temari would be married... I hate the script -_-**

**Note: I've fixed the mistake I made in the last chapter so please reread it then read this chapter I don't want you people to get confused because of my error!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha stalked down the empty halls with his hands in his pockets and his face ajar to the floor; his friends lingered behind him, chatting about nothing in particular. It's not like he cared anyway, the only thing on the young Vampire's mind was the pink haired witch, whose body he was carrying just days ago. She hadn't waken up yet. 3 days, not a twitch. Naruto tried to convince him that he hadn't killed her, that she was only asleep. But not even his best friend could ease his worries. He took a sharp left.<p>

'Tch. Why is this school so fucking huge?' came his annoyed thoughts.

Just when he thought that this day couldn't get any more annoying-

"Oh my _Starfish!_ It's Sasuke-kun!" a _very_ high pitched cry came from down the hall.

"S-Sasuke-kun I thought you got rid of her _ages_ ago." Hinata whispered and hid her face in Naruto's side.

"Shut up ghost freak, like _my_ Sasuke-kun would ever get rid of _me_ for _your_ tiny transparent ass." A red head with brown glasses sneered at the Hyuga who was now sobbing and sinking through the floor

"Don't talk about her that way or I'll kill you!" Naruto and Neji barked at the half naked girl, while everyone else sent her murderous glares as she clung to Sasuke's arm with a scared look on her face. Naruto grunted and stormed off in search of Hinata.

"Get off me _now_ Karin." Sasuke's charcoal eyes turned red as he glared at the girl.

"Aw you don't mean that Sasu-kun, no man can resist the beautiful mermaid princess of the sea, Karin!" the red head rubbed her cleavage against Sasuke's arm, who's face grew even more irritated.

"WHY YOU LITTLE WHORE! YOU KNOW VERY FUCKING WELL THAT YOU'RE NOT THE PRINCESS, I AM! SHIT YOUR NOTHING MORE THAN A MERE SERVANT! I HAVE EVERY GODDAMN RIGHT TO TURN YOUR SKANK, HOE ASS INTO A FUCKING SEA MONKEY!" Ino snarled, as Sai held her back, her smooth skin turned into rough scales as her teeth grew as sharp and pointed as sharks. Her already pointed ears grew about another inch as her hair flew around violently.

"SAI LET ME GO!" she growled as her long, hard, jagged nails clawed at his skin making him bleed terribly.

"Ino please calm down!" Sai screamed in agony.

"See Sasuke-kun, this is why you need to come join me and _my_ friends, it's better than the trash you have here." Karin smirked

" WHORE!"

On that note, Sasuke grabbed Karin and slammed her against the locker wall. **Hard**_**.**_

"Listen here _Karin,_" he said her name with such venom she was surprised it wasn't dripping from his fangs. Sasuke got close to her face. "Leave me and my friends the fuck alone, or you'll regret it." Sasuke punched the locker right by her head, leaving a large dent in the metal and stormed off with his friends in tow. ( and Ino over Sai's shoulder)

XXXXXXXXX

"Hinata-chan are you- Hinata!" Naruto threw back the janitor's closet door when he saw the shaking girl in the corner. The blonde haired boy cradled the sobbing girl in his arms like she was a new born baby.

"Shh don't listen to her Hinata, she's filled with pure bullshit." Naruto calmed the girl, his deep voice making his chest vibrating through his ribs to Hinata's ear, which was pressed to his chest(No duh -,-), calmed her greatly.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata hiccupped. "Am I a-a-a freak, just because I'm not like Neji, because I can't control my emotions?" silent tears ran down her face. Naruto tilted up her pale face to his, their lips oh so close.

"Hinata your perfect to me, and to prove it..Um.. would you care to go out for some ramen this Saturday?" Naruto smiled as he closed some space.

"Yes.. Naruto-kun…" was all Hinata could manage as a deep pink marked her cheeks. They leaned in, closer and closer.

"Man Naruto, I am I the _biggest_ cock block of the century or what? First the werewolf guy and now you geez!" Genma, the janitor's voice rand from the open door way. Naruto's head banged against the water heater and bared his fangs when the pain shot through him, while Hinata was passed out on the floor, her whole face a deep crimson.

"Got that right Datte-Bayo…" Naruto whimpered with anime tears on his face. Naruto stood up and picked up Hinata bridal style and stiffly stalked toward the door. He purposely bumped against Genma's arm causing it to fall off.

"You're lucky you're already dead…." Naruto said blankly as he stiffly stalked away.

"Tch. Born a Zombie, always a Zombie…" the janitor mumbled to himself as he picked up his arm and reattached it with ease.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stared at nothing in particular as she sat in the cold office.

"Maybe I should have listened to mom…" she mumbled lowly to herself as the office door opened. Shizune, a Satyr (half goat half man/woman), the principal's assistant and nurse came in cheerfully. Sakura eyed her as she waltz over to the garbage can on her hind-legs and downed it.

"Why aren't you the new student, Miss Haruno?" Shizune asked while patting her mouth with a napkin then eating it.

"Hai."

Shizune frowned as she noticed the bandages around Sakura's head and the fact that she was dressed in a bikini and a towel, instead of her normal wizards robe.

"Oh yes, you were with the Yamanaka princess and the others at the beach 3days ago…"

"3 days? You mean I spent 3 days here and I don't even know who my homeroom teacher is?"

"Shizune where are those damned kids? I have a fucking cow to eat and its starting to rot!" the busty principal slammed her office door open causing Shizune and Sakura to jump, as she stomped to her desk. She filled out 9 pieces of green paper and handed them to a baffled Sakura.

"Here Kid take these and give them to your little friends make sure you guys show up to detention every day after school for the rest of the week and Saturday you guys clean the cafeteria. Got it? Good. Now if you would excuse me, Shizune find me some Sake!" Tsunade shoved the slips at Sakura and marched out the door with Shizune scrambling after her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys, wait up!" the gang turned around to see a flash or orange and not even a nano-second later Naruto was standing face-to-face with Sasuke with a shaken Hinata on his back clinging to him for dear life. Naruto just grinned like an idiot.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered giving Naruto a dab on the arm and smirked before turning and plucked a note off the dark office window.

_Hey guys, I know you would get this sooner or later, so yeah.. um… Tsunade gave me our consequence slips so stop by my dorm will you? Thanks!_

_-Sakura_

Sasuke threw the note at Naruto and sprinted toward the dormitory.

'Fuck so I didn't kill her, I guess the Dobe was right about one thing.'

Sasuke smirked at his thoughts.

"Oi Teme! Why the rush?" the fox demon jogged after the Uchiha with everyone in tow.

"Yeah, why the rush Sasuke?" Tenten asked with a playful smirk.

"I just want to see if she's really okay.." Sasuke slowed his pace.

"She's fine. She's in her dorm with Temari, taking a shower, so there's no need to rush Sasuke." Neji stated receiving a smack upside the head from Tenten and Ino. "What? I didn't see anything private I swear!" Neji exclaimed rubbing his head.

"Tch." Ino and Tenten folded their arms across their chest.

"Let's just go." Shikamaru groaned and walked a head of the group and disappeared into a shadow.

XXXXXXXXXX

Temari sat on a bed of multi-colored flowers, healing a dead plant in a pot at the window seal, when she heard a soft knock on the door. Too lazy to get up, Temari grew a vine toward the door so it can open it.

"Temari! Where's Sakura!" Ino burst through the door and almost tripped over the "Good-Bye" matt.

"Right here, why?" Sakura closed her room door and placed her hat on the kitchen table and made her way to the sitting area with the rest of the girls.

Hinata looked at Ino and Ino looked at Tenten who looked at Hinata and they all smiled evilly.

"Well then Sak-ur-a, you're in for a treat…" Tenten smiled darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: He CARES! :O<strong>

**Shikamaru: -faints-**

**Me: -fans myself- He cares! oh yes please R&R for more sasuke lovin'! ;o**


	5. Ramen in Winter

**Me: WOW! I take a break on this story and I get a bunch of reviews and favorites! I just want to say for all of you who did this next chapter is for you! So let's catch up… how have you guys been? Me? I've been BUSY! My mom got back surgery and broke her leg. I had to go to Jamaica for a funeral. (VERY beautiful place if you haven't been.) And I've been getting my cosplay together for Momo-Con in March! ALSO my birthday is in March as well! (March 12 and Momo-Con is the 16 of March!) UGH. I just could not write this story! Everything else YES but this NO. Sorry I'm taking up your time anything you want to say Shikamaru.**

**Shikamaru: *dust off cob-webs* this chapter is taking place in a 3 month time skip so yeah... and stuff…**

**Me: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"There, is that better Sai?" Naruto smirked.<p>

"Yes, thank you Naruto." Sai flexed his now cast free arm.

"You should be fine Sai, just don't morph for 1 or 2 weeks. Shizune smiled and walked out of the room. After getting their coats, gloves, and hats on; Naruto and Sai opened the door of the clinic and stepped out into the deep snow covered campus.

"How about some Ramen?" Naruto jumped in front of Sai only to lose his footing and fall backward into the foot deep snow.

"Sorry Naruto, but I promised Ino a _"romantic"_ date today. Maybe tomorrow?" Sai chuckled. He waved at the pouting fox demon and headed for the dorms to pick up his girlfriend.

"Well this sucks, Sai and Ino are going on a date, Neji and Hinata-chan are out on some _"family trip"_, Teme is too busy being emo, so that leaves Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, and Sakura-chan." Naruto muttered to himself as he arose off the white ground; Naruto set off in a sprint toward the dorms.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Here Temari-chan, I mixed this up just for you. I hope it helps." Sakura placed a tiny doll play tea cup filled with bubbling purple substance on the tip of Shikamaru's finger.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." Wheezed the tiny pale elf laying in the middle of Shikamaru's palm.

"Temari, I said to stop straining yourself. Now drink this." Shikamaru ordered and handed the tiny cup to Temari, who weakly took it and downed it.

Just as Sakura took the cup from Shikamaru, there was a knock at the door. "Tenten, could you get that?" Sakura looked up at a napping Tenten on the ceiling. Tenten grunted and jumped down from the make-shift bed she made on the ceiling and sulked toward the dorm door. As soon as the spider teen opened the door, in came a snow covered Naruto. Once inside, Naruto got on all fours and shook violently to remove the clinging snow from his warmly covered body. "Naruto! Watch where you're flinging that stuff!" Sakura yelled as she dusted some snow from the rim of her pot. "One wrong ingredient and the potion will totally be ruined!"

"Sorry Sakura-Chan." Naruto sighed "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to get some Ramen with me?" he smiled the smile that always caught girls' hearts.

"I wish I could Naruto, but I-"

"Don't worry about it! The potion's finished, right? So you go and have some fun with Naruto. I'll stay here with Shikamaru and Temari!" Tenten interrupted her while shoving Sakura's hat, gloves, and a thick jacket in her arms.

"Al-alright…" Sakura managed as she threw on her winter clothes and boots. Tenten waved to her as Naruto dragged her out the door and down the hall.

Naruto burst through the lobby doors and into the snow. "Sakura-Chan, isn't it beautiful out here?" Naruto cocked his head to the side as he watched Sakura pick her way through the ice covered ground.

"Yes, very Naruto. I just wish I knew some fire magic or something to melt this ice." She grunted and bounced over to him. Checking out at the front office, the two started to make their way into the city of Konoha. "Hey Naruto, how come you don't hibernate like Kiba?" Sakura asked as they made their way down the busy streets filled with last minute shoppers.

Naruto picked casually at his sharp canines with his pinkie finger. "I dunno. I just don't I guess." Sakura gave a hard sigh at her friend's answer. They continued to walk, making small talk until they came across the near empty Ramen stand.

"Hey there Naruto, oh who's this pretty lady?" Old man Ichiraku wiped his floured hands on his apron and moved over to where Naruto and Sakura sat.

"Oh yeah! You've never met her!" Naruto slapped himself in the face. "This is Sakura! She's new, well not all that new, but still pretty newish to the school!" Naruto nudged her with his elbow making her blush at the unwanted attention.

"Well two free bowls for the both of ya' and welcome to town Miss Sakura. Now what do ya want?"

Sakura's blush darkened as her and Naruto ordered their choice of Ramen.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sasuke hated Christmas shopping, although he had to say it was very time consuming. He had gotten something for his parents, and his annoying older brother. A flea collar for Naruto, a new paint set for Sai, a giant fluffy pillow for Shikamaru, and gift cards for Temari, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. He paused his walking down the sidewalk right outside the Ramen shop. He didn't know what to get the certain pink headed girl, so he had something custom made by the women of his clan.

"Yeah, Teme must have grown a bit too old, cause I think he died or something. I don't see him too often anymore."

Sasuke's pointed ears twitched.

"Oh, well how old _is_ he?"

His ear twitched again as he made his way toward the Ramen shop where the voices were coming from.

"1700 years old, but if you do all that monster math, he's just a normal 17 year old."

"So he's way older than you then?"

"Nah, me and him go waaaay back. He's only a few days older though."

"You dobe, it's not a couple of days, it's more like 3 months. It's July 23 and don't forget it." Sakura and Naruto both turned around to see the Uchiha vampire slipping underneath the curtains of the small shop. Sasuke's blood ran even colder than it normally was at the site of the witch.

"Whatever Teme! Come on and sit with us!" before he could protest, Naruto forced Sasuke down next to a fidgeting Sakura. "So Teme, what brings you out of your emo box?" Naruto picked beef from his fang.

"It's called a coffin." The Uchiha bit. "And I was doing a bit of Christmas shopping."

Sakura gasped and dropped the salt she secretly conjured when no one was looking. "I forgot all about my Christmas shopping because I was too busy taking care of Temari! Oh man my parents will think I'm avoiding them now!" Sakura quickly stood and rushed out the shop, Naruto and Sasuke close behind.

"Can't you just poof up something with your pixie powers?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and shifted his bags.

"It's not that simple Sasuke. And I just don't have the chakra for that many gifts. And my powers have _nothing_ to do with pixies!" she quietly bit and poked his chest. With a huff, she bundled up her jacket around her and stomped off toward the stores. She chose to lay off the robes for some stupid reason, and stoke with a long sleeved red shirt and black skinny jeans with red boots. During this time of year she really wished she was gifted in the power of fire instead of Life and Death.

Naruto quickly jogged up to her side, making sure to get snow everywhere, his rather long tongue sticking out the side on his mouth. "Is it okay if I join you Sakura-Chan?" he panted.

Sasuke slowly joined her on her other side. "I guess I'll tag along…" he made sure to pay attention to everything but Sakura.

"Gee thanks guys…" she whispered lightly.

"Sakura! Let's go in here first!" Naruto pulled her into a pet shop.

Sakura leaned over to Sasuke and whispered. "Keep him busy for me."

Even though they didn't touch, Sasuke's cold body reacted to her radiating body heat. He shivered in delight. "Whatever." He casually grunted and followed Naruto to where the fish were.

Sakura frowned. "What a jerk." She muttered and turned toward the dog section. She knew Sasuke probably heard her comment and she didn't care, someone needs to pull the stick out of his ass already. He's been cold to her ever since the day at the beach 3 months ago. She picked up 2 steak flavored rawhides. One for Naruto and one for her new friend Kiba. She quickly paid for the items and she, Sasuke, and Naruto fled to do the rest of the shopping.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Kami, I'm so bored!" Tenten shuffled across the dorm ceiling.

"Then do what I'm doing and sleep…" Shikamaru yawned and curled up in the couch, appearance growing fuzzy. Tenten groaned and jumped down from the ceiling.

"I'm going to go check on Temari."

"Whatever." The shadow monster grumbled and dozed off. Shikamaru grumbled again when someone knocked on the door not even 5 minutes later. "Enter if you must, troublesome people…" he half yelled. The door slowly opened to revile a teen with red spiky hair, the two biggest spikes shaped like dog ears, and what seemed to look a lot of eyeliner. The second teen looked a lot like a neko, with brown spiky hair and slitted brown eyes and his face was painted in way to resemble that of a cat.

"We heard Temari was in this room, where is she?" the red headed dog-raccoon demon asked calmly as he glared at a now fully awake Shikamaru.

"And who might you two be?" Shikamaru sat up, returning the red-head's glare.

"I am Gaara, a dogcoon demon, and this is my older brother Kankuro, a mutant cat. We are Temari's younger brothers." The red head spoke taking a step closer to Shikamaru "And who might you be, I'm pretty sure only girls share _this _dorm room."

Shikamaru bit the inside of his cheek. "I am Shikamaru, of the Shadow weaver clan, also known as the Nara clan." He stood up and calmly walked over to Tenten's room and knocked. She replied with an angry _"What do you want?"_. "Temari's _brothers_ are here to see her."

A few seconds later, there was a soft click and as soon as Tenten opened the door, all 3 boys rushed in. Gaara glanced at Temari's flush, tiny body. He quickly pulled Tenten aside and gave her a teal vial. "This potion will make her normal size again, although the sickness it will not cure. She gets it every winter, it cannot be helped. Give it to her when there are no males around, because she will be naked. Kankuro brought some clothes." He nodded his head toward the neko who was resting the said clothes next to the pale elf. Gaara nodded once more and without another word, the brothers left the dorm.

20 minutes later, after Shikamaru unsuccessfully tried to go back to sleep, Sakura barged through the door with shopping backs floating behind her. "He's such a prick! The damn cocky bastard! Oh! I should turn him into the snake he is!" Sakura dropped her coat, hat and gloves on the couch, completely ignoring the boy who was laying on it. She stomped to her room to set down the bags and then stomped angrily to Tenten's door. She banged on it loudly. "Tenten get out here!"

Shikamaru sighed and picked the females clothes off of him. "Oh Sakura your ba-" Sakura pulled Tenten out before she could finish.

"I totally understand why none of you like him! He's… he's…" Sakura pulled her long pink hair in frustration. "He's so revolting!" she screamed. Shikamaru decided that now was a good time to disappear into a shadow.

"Ah, so why didn't you tell me that this is how you felt sooner, Sa-ku-ra?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DONE! Hope you love it cause I don't think I'll be updating this story for a LONG time, well unless I get encouragement again from you wonderful people! 3 Well anyway…. I had a time skip because I'm lazy and nothing really happened except classes and Sasuke avoiding Sakura and Shikamaru and Temari making out after school. O3O**

**Shikamaru: Hey! You said you wouldn't tell!**

**Me: Haha! Well please Review for MOAR! Laters**

* * *

><p><strong>-Shadows<strong>


End file.
